


Switched

by Historymaker99



Category: Fantastic foursome/ phandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Romance, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Dan wakes up to find that he and phil have switched bodies





	Switched

Dan yawned and stretched as he sat up in bed. Where's my thick grey blanket did I kick it off? Dan opens his eyes waking up more. Why can't I see I'm going blind oh god! He blinks rapidly trying to get a better view of his surroundings. Wait This isn't my room this is phil's room!

Dan throws off the green and blue duvet and swings his legs off the bed. He goes to the bathroom wondering what the heck is going on. 

He goes to brush his teeth still blinking and trying to see when he looks in the mirror and the face he sees blurry staring back at him makes him scream. Wait that's not my scream that's phil’s scream! “Phil” he yells. 

Dan freezes as he hears his own voice answer him. “What is it dan”? Footsteps come closer and dan almost passes out when he sees himself standing in front of him. 

“Wait dan”? “Yeah”? “You're in my body”! “You're in my mine”! “No wonder I can see so well”! “Well I can't see shit”! “You have to put contacts in you idiot”! “I'm not putting those bloody things anywhere near my eyes”! “Fine then put these on”!

Phil hands dan his glasses after picking them up off the counter and after putting them on dan sighs in relief as he can finally see around him. “Why are we in each other's bodies phil”? “I have no idea dan”. “Well what are going to do”?! “How should I know”?! “Internet” dan asks. “To the internet” phil says nodding his head.

Dan gets his laptop and types how to get back in your own body in the search bar on google. “It says here that every 80 years there's a comet that flies over the earth” dan says. “It only switches two people of the entire population of ear- are you kidding me right now out of everyone on earth we are the only two who were switched”?! “Does it say how to fix it” phil asks. “It says it'll wear off in 24 hours phil”. “I'm sure it won't be so bad” phil says shrugging his shoulders. 

Phil suddenly smirks and pulls out his phone and props it on the coffee table. “Phil what are you doing”? Dan gets the feeling phil is about to do something that he clearly shouldn't do. Phil turns on the camera and then switches it to video so it faces him. His face couldn't produce a bigger smile than it has now though it is weird to see dan’s face with such a creepy grin. He takes a deep breath. “Hi my name is dan” he says even doing the hand gestures. “You did not just do that” dan says darkly. “I had to do that” phil says with a laugh. 

“Give me that bloody phone now” dan yells lunging for the phone but phil swipes it before he can get it. Phil bolts out of the living room and rushes to his room and locks the door. “PHILLIP MICHAEL LESTER GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW”! Dan bangs on phils bedroom door.

“Too late” phil says. “I saved it to the computer”. “Don't upload that please” dan says shaking. “I'm not going to post it I promise dan that's harsh even for me”.

Phil opens the door and hugs dan. “Sorry I made you so upset dan”. “It's fine”. Dan smiles softly. “It's been so long since I was shorter than you” he says. “Should we Cuddle”? Yes I definitely want cuddles” dan says. 

It's been years since dan was the smaller spoon and he relaxes though it feels weird being spooned by well himself. They fall asleep snuggling together.

When they wake up they find themselves in their own bodies. “Oh thank god” dan says. Phil laughs. “What's so funny phil” dan asks. “I may have uploaded that video dan”. “You are so dead” dan yells chasing phil out of bed. Looks like everything is back to normal.


End file.
